Midori Uzumaki-Kuro
by AikoNae
Summary: The Dark Lord is defeated but betrayed by those once his close friends. Who can he trust? Who was his mother really? What happens now that he's being prosecuted by those he fought so hard for? Is there an escape? And what is Chakra? WARNING: Slight mention of under-aged rape, Triad Relationships, Gayness, Murder, Dumbledick Bashing, Selected Weasley Bashing, Abuse Mentioned,SmartHP
1. CH 1 - Leaving to Konoha

_((Ok so this was a sudden inspiration. There is a mention of under-aged rape but don't worry they got what was coming to them. And some gay pairings as well as Triad relationships._

 _If any of this bothers you then **DO NO READ IF IT DOES BOTHER YOU** as you have been warned._

 _This is a pretty long chapter because I do not understand to concept of word vomit LOL. anyways I hope you enjoy I had some twists and a ton of editing for this chapter so if you see editing errors point them out and it's fine. I don't have a beta reader so there's likely grammar errors lol but yea._

* * *

An alarm beeps through the empty muggle house, 4 Privet Drive, signaling noon has arrived.

"Fuck this," the figure bitterly whispered to himself. The boy… no… the man sat in his ratty bedroom clutching the afternoon newspaper that was just moments ago delivered by an owl.

He tightly closed his eyes and bit his lips to stop the sobs that was trying to escape and wondered to himself how things went wrong so fast. Once the figure got control of his emotions and his magic stopped shaking the furniture violently he looked back to the Daily Prophet.

* * *

 ** _BOY-WHO-LIVED TO A BUDDING-DARK-LORD!_**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Well I am just as shocked as you are dear readers that our widely worshipped hero has indeed turned to the dark side as stated by his closest friends. A one, Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley, have both given statements and revealing the dark side of our once hero, Harry James Potter._

 _"Ya I thought we er mates ya know. Have each other's backs through thick 'n thin but guess the power, money, and popularity went to his head. Not to mention the few times we caught him learning the creepy dark spells," states the youngest pureblood male Weasley who looks green from memories._

 _"We tried to stop him, but he was too immersed in learning the dark spells. He ignored everything we said and the bullying other houses, cheating, and even disrespecting authority. We think that because the he-who-must-not-be-named was constantly in his head that he's starting to think and become him," a teary-eyed muggle-born Granger chokes out pitifully holding back her sobs._

 _There you have it folks. His two best friends have given testimonies as well as the last living Weasleys, Molly Weasley and a Ginevra Weasley. Both have stated that our "Hero" threatened them with a marriage contract as well as extortion from the already poor family._

 _We have been very gracious with our once hero when he had put many lives in danger with his 'adventures' not to mention toying with illegal deadly spells. Unfortunately, the two could not convince the young dark lord in training to cease all dark training._

 _So, due to the filed complaints and given evidence the Inter-Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has issued a bounty for Harry James Potter to be turned in DEAD OR ALIVE. All his money, homes, and any muggle assets will be given to the ministry._

* * *

A shuddering sigh was released from Harry as he tried to work out how it escalated so extremely when he defeated Voldemort. He still couldn't wrap his head around the betrayal of his once close friends. Friends that encouraged him to learn the so called "creepy dark spells" against his protests that he could win without sinking so low.

But due to his low self-esteem issues and wanting to keep his few real remaining friends safe he was peer pressured by the duo into learning the spells during his third year.

It was thanks to that though he was able to connect with the portraits located in 12 Grimmauld Place and learned how they didn't really hate muggle-born talent but just their mindset to destroying century old traditions. It was something Harry fully agreed with that started a truce from their hostility.

Not only that but was given a lecture that there is no light or dark but just magic and intention.

It also led to the discovery that the main Slytherin family married into the main Black line that was forgotten as the years went by. They did so in self-preservation from the prosecutions others were labeling them with as being 'evil' or 'dark' even though their line was born of healing.

Harry wanted to throw things when he learned about that and that it is a blood born gift that cannot be transferred to another. He cursed Dumbledore in his mind as he was told his second year that Voldemort might have transfer his power to Harry.

He spent the summer after his third year learning the lost histories of his family along with his godfather and surprisingly Snape.

Now that was a mind fuck for him when Snape offered to help when Harry turned to the only person he knew that would not lie to him. He had put aside his differences with the man once Sirius had rescued him from a summer of starvation, isolation, and beatings.

Actually, it was Sirius discovering him in his "old bedroom" the cupboard under the stairs beaten, bloodied, and raped for the first time. Let's just say that Sirius collected him not before placing a curse on the Dursley family to even being unable to reproduce or use their dicks again. It was the only thing that protected Harry even now.

He had been taken to Sirius' safe haven that nobody but they or people they invite could enter. Being on the run as a criminal like Sirius and a celebrity like Harry had left a very small range of people to contact. Sirius then put on his "big boy shorts," his words, he had contacted Snape as he knew that he was a spy and had some training as a healer.

When Snape had arrived, they might have laughed at his expression had the situation not been so grim. He quickly and professionally took care of Harry's wounds, externally and internally, with his potions ad spells. Rage is not even a word that could describe what the professor's face was screaming.

Harry sighed in his recollection as that was a starting point of their friendship more so for Snape than Harry as that was the beginning of his crush on the oblivious potion's master. Which Sirius found that extremely entertaining and started placing Harry in situations that left him a blushing stuttering mess.

Sirius was surprisingly fine with it as it was explained as Black they have to have a triad relationship with their "mates" in order to ground them from their 'Black Madness.' One of the reasons many Blacks go mad due to not taking their family warning, forgive the pun, siriusly.

It was also revealed to Harry that his paternal grandmother was a Black which Sirius wanted to go back to the muggle house and curse them some more for withholding information.

Sirius had a not forgotten his lessons and actually had a triad relationship with James and Lily to Snape's surprise. It was one of the many reasons that Sirius had blood adopted Harry through magical means. It was also considered now days as a "forbidden" ritual to the public and ministry.

Harry had spent that summer healing and attempting to expand his stomach to fit more that just soup as his meals. They also decided that something seemed extremely fishy once they started discussing more and more about the "safety" precautions that the headmaster keeps lying about.

It was revealed that Snape had continuously asked about Harry's health much to the embarrassment of the professor as he did not was to seem too much of a softie.

They spoke in the main study which coincidently had a Black Headmaster, Phineas Nigellus Black, who overhearing their conversation about Harry's living condition. In an outrage over an abused student he voluntarily gives information to the trio about his suspicions about Dumbledore.

But unable to speak more as he was placed under a spell of Hogwarts to keep their secrets. A very frustrated portrait then shouts to all the others to lend a helping hand to correct and guide the young wizards.

Harry chuckled at the memory of a red-faced portrait directing instructions to them about what they do not know as the information was destroyed due to ignorance of magic.

Let's just say shocked about what the ministry has done could not even describe their feels as many lost arts were considered forbidden or completely discarded from the school's course.

Such as; alchemy, dance, riding, etiquette, calligraphy, dark arts, healing, and that's not even the tip of the iceberg as many on these courses had teachers for every grade level so that they would not get overwhelmed.

Snape actually threw a glass at the wall and cursed up a storm as he told them that he was completely overworked from spying, hospital wing, classes, being the Head of Slytherin, and even quit his passion of potion creating.

They spent that night consoling Snape as he had broken down. After that Sirius actually started helping him more with his work and later on a brotherly bond was formed to this day it still confused everyone how it happened.

Harry then took a photo out of his baggy pants. It was taken during his third year when he still thought he had his best friends. It was the Weasley bunch and Granger. He then dug around for his lighter and set it ablaze.

He took out another photo but this time with all his real friends taken during his fourth year. The Twins, Luna, Neville, Cedric, Krum, Fleur, and surprisingly a couple of Slytherins like Draco, Blaise, Theodore, and Daphne. They all got close during the Triwizard Tournament when Ron and Hermione turned their back on him.

Again, Cedric isn't dead but right now with Fleur as an adopted brother as he didn't want to deal with being the Hufflepuff sweetheart or Cho's obsession with him. Not only that but his father's constant need to have Cedric to succeed where he failed, and he told them I was very stressful.

Krum and Cedric actually were going out and even planned on going together at the Winter Ball but that fell through as they suspect foul play. Both went out with their obsessed fangirls with no memories of asking them.

Fleur and Harry were going to go together as siblings as Harry had no interesting in women and Fleur was a lesbian. Once again that plan was ruined as Harry was with an Indian twin and Fleur with a fanboy.

Of course, when that was over, and each party was beyond irritated they found the Room of Requirement accidentally and finished the night as friends dancing together. They weren't the only ones that found the place as Luna dragged an embarrassed Neville and a curious set of Weasley twins.

Luna spoke in that airy voice of hers that Harry could trust the people in this room unlike his 'best friends.'

A round of interrogation is what that led to. Each person was pale by the time Harry finished his tale of the headmaster's evil deeds. The twins apologized and swore on their magic that they had no idea of what their family had done but they were pissed.

The Twins told everyone that they are not going to be Weasleys and going to take on the Prewitt name as they had planned that year with their great-aunt Muriel to take co-headship.

The rest of the champions had their mouth hanging and swore to help as did Luna and Neville.

A bunch of coughing was heard, and everyone had their wands drawn. A spell was cancelled revealing Slytherins with their mouths hanging open at this revelation. Blaise, Theo and Daphne had swore on their magic not to reveal this information to anyone that does not know.

The year went by smoothly as one could go with an evil headmaster and his minions trying to direct your movements. Everyone found that extremely annoying when the duo popped in and interrupting a conversation or the youngest Weasley leech wouldn't stop pawing at Harry.

The Slytherins had fun mocking the Duo and leech with the pins that everyone pitched in on as an inside joke. They grew closer as friends and even considered each other as an annoying sibling later on.

When the last challenge was coming closer everyone agreed to having a golem in their place just in case as Harry warned them of the possibility that Voldemort would strike. He explained that he has a confrontation with him at least once a year.

Thankfully, nothing to bad happened but Harry did have nightmares with his encounter with the dark Lord.

The next summer was spent in a similar condition but instead they quickly whisked Harry off and threated the family not to reveal Harry's whereabouts. Aunt Petunia was very grateful but slightly afraid as Uncle Vernon was purple in the face because of frustration and no sexual release.

Just before they all left Aunt Petunia stopped them and quickly retrieved a box of items and letters from the attic. She quickly shoved it into Harry's arms and closed the door leaving Harry baffled at the action.

Once in their safe haven Harry decided to go through the box of letters first. Snape and Sirius left to plan their next actions and giving Harry privacy.

Many were unopened letters from Lily to Petunia dating from her Hogwarts years and others from a Tsubaki to a Higanbana written in another language.

Snape had explained that it was Japanese, and it was a type of flower, a Camellia, and a red spider lily. That led to some teasing about him knowing flowers. Snape spent that day sulking mumbling that it wasn't a girly habit and he only knows them for his potion making.

Harry thought it was adorable of course he wasn't going to mention that, but Sirius did have fun at both their expense.

Harry furiously studied the Japanese language and culture along with Sirius and Snape as conversational partners as they too were curious about the letters. The other letters to Petunia mainly spoke of her years at Hogwarts and putting the letters together revealed that it was a diary because she knew that her sister would never open the letters.

Everyone thought that it was quite ingenious of Lily to do so as many people are too nosey and want to know everything about everyone. Reading her years lead to some inconsistencies like one letter she was complete suspicious about someone then the next it was brushed aside. It mainly surrounded Dumbledore.

One of her letters revealed that she had a slight seer's ability and wrote about the evils she saw the headmaster commit but no evidence. She wrote that she had notes in her textbook in details of her visions as she did not want to be discovered.

It seemed that Lily was building a case around the headmaster as she had a feeling that he was brainwashing and mind controlling certain students that held political power on the 'Light Side' so that once they took over the mantle from their families they would be firmly in his grasp.

This revelation was outrageous and completely unbelievable until Sirius confessed that even he had noticed personality changes in himself and his friends. He told them that when he was younger that he was the perfect Black Heir for the family then one day it didn't matter, his mother portrait also confirmed this as well.

Thanks to his heir ring he wasn't completely changed until his fifth year he ran away taking the ring off and leaving himself completely unprotected. Portrait Walburga explained that she knew something was wrong, so she never removed Sirius from his inheritance because she and her husband believed Sirius would overcome whatever was going on.

Sirius cried once he realized that his parents really did love and believe in him. His family bonds strengthen itself with both Severus, he allowed them this privilege but only in private, and Harry.

Unfortunately, none of them could make an appointment with a goblin as they were completely busy learning and searching for ways to destroy Voldemort for good.

The summer was very emotional and mind blowing as Harry came across a book containing information about 'Horcruxes.' Both older wizards threw up once they read the detailed ritual of soul magic that anchored a person to earth by splitting mind, magic, and soul.

They never told anyone else their suspicions but they all knew that Voldemort had done this unspeakable act against magic. His quest to immortality isn't exactly quiet as he tends to brag about his 'achievements' to his followers.

Harry also made the connection from his second year with his run-in with the diary speaking of similar actions. This led to a lot of brainstorming sessions about how many there could be.

They narrowed it down to 3,7, or 13 as those are considered the more magically powerful numbers.

They unanimously decided 7 after Harry had explained Voldemort would not think 3 would be enough and 13 would be too much of a strain on his already broken soul. They blanched at the thought of 7 Horcruxes.

Once their session was over both Sirius and Severus had questioned Harry about his intellect. Awkwardly Harry had to explain how the Dursley's tend to tell teachers he cheated or would punish and beat him for being smarter that Dudley.

Both men growled at that information and told Harry not to hide it anymore. But Harry told them Hermione tends to bitch about people being smarter than her and Ron is too lazy to even pick up a book so to avoid nagging he stayed average doing the bare minimum.

He also told them that it was mainly him that figured out most of his adventures in the very beginning but later on when Ron or Hermione won't stop bugging him about it he would nudge the two in the right direction as he understood they were glory seekers.

Now that was highly suspicious as it was explained and decided that it would be best to continue as they were. Hostile at school but friendly in private.

Harry got up from his ratty bed and dug around for his Grandma's letters, or in other words his treasures from his Obaasan. After his crash course in Japanese which really unveiled Harry's intelligence with how quickly he learned in just one summer.

It had shock Snape the most and he demanded to know how good he was in potions if he had been hiding this much. This had Sirius smirking at a blushing Harry who mumbled that potions came to him very naturally just like cooking.

Underneath Harry's "Gryffindor" persona he was quite the Slytherin in hiding how intelligent he was as well as an extremely talented actor as everyone believes him to be a spoiled clueless idiot when it was quite the opposite.

Harry chuckled under his breathe when Severus had from that moment on, in every detention scheduled, with him to making potions for the hospital wing. He had occasionally helped Severus create new potions but tend to not create too many as he still had trouble with his blushing.

At that point Severus assumed Harry had a high body temperature rather than having a crush on him.

Harry looked down at the letters and carefully opened them up again just to read the confident words his obaasan wrote:

* * *

 _My Dear Red Lily,_

 _I wish we had more time to spend together as I sit here writing this letter as you sleep in your crib. Unfortunately, I believe this to be our last moments together as my homelands still need me to fight for them. You might be confused by my wording, but I am running out of time._

 _You see I am not from this realm. Yes, you read correctly. I am not from here originally and neither are you. We were brought here unintentionally by my father's sealing gone array. Sealing is what our clan is known for. It is called Fuinjutsu and it is able to manipulate time, space, and much more through ink and scrolls._

 _Well he was attempting a transportation sealing when it had taken us to this world. I was widowed a month before this happened and then I was all alone in a vastly different world. It is where I met your father as I was injured from the landing, and you were crying_

 _We spent more and more time together with him and his daughter, Petunia. I had no knowledge of this world's language or culture and he had taught me many things. We married a year later. I had thought my heart would love no more, but he proved me wrong._

 _I had hoped that I would one day see you grow up, get married, and later on spoil my grandbabies. It was not meant to be._

 _You see I have an energy inside me that I cannot live without, but this world doesn't have that natural energy we call 'Chakra.' Do not get me wrong. It may not have my energy, but it has an ambient energy here in place of chakra that I can feel but cannot access and that has mixed with your chakra making it unstable for transportation._

 _You are able to manipulate this energy my little flower. Fortunately, you did so in public and that attracted the attention of a magic user, a wizard. He explained everything about the magical world._

 _He gave tips for us to help and guide you as you grew up. Your father understands that I must leave but not because I do not love him but because the lack of my energy is killing me._

 _In my world Chakra is everywhere. It is what keeps us alive and without it we die. You are lucky enough that this magic had intertwined itself into your chakra coils to stabilize you and keep you alive._

 _If I take you with me now I would likely kill you on the trip back as I am unsure about taking you untrained into my world with no magic. I will leave you the sealing transportation tag if you ever need to leave the magical world._

 _I was told by the muggle born wizard about the prejudice from the pureblood wizards. You my dear child are a pureblood Uzumaki and we are a proud clan._

 _Some benefits of our clan are our longevity, huge chakra reserves and due to this I believe you will have a larger than average magical core, and talent in understanding Fuinjutsu, which from what I hear is very similar to a magical subjected called, runes._

 _This has never happened before, mixing magic and chakra, and you will likely have side effects due the energy surrounding you._

 _Time is running out and I will be leaving in a month on a full moon, October 31, as I am told it has the most magical energy that might allow me to enter my world. There is a high possibility that I may die on the return trip because of my low reserves but it is a chance I'm willing to take._

 _I love you my Lily flower and any off springs you have in the future. It's tradition in my family to be named after flowers. I was so lucky your father had a flower child too. I think it was fate that brought us together to heal._

 _Anyways Love your Kaasan,_

 _Tsubaki Uzumaki/ Camellia Uzumaki-Evans_

* * *

A tear rolls down Harry's cheek and onto the letter. He clutched it to his chest trying to soak up the reminiscent love of his obaasan. He had other her other notes on their culture and political structure of the Elemental Nations in her world and details about chakra coils opening up at ages 6-7 years of age.

Something he can't unlock due to the lack of chakra. He theorized with the others that the magic had firmly incorporated itself in his core in place to make up for the lack of chakra. Something that was being constantly used to host a piece of Voldemort's soul.

He made up his mind and decided to take it. He was going to the world his Obaasan grew up in. Luckily only those that mattered knew of his planning. The Goblins were sad he was going but knew it had to be done when they had visited to get everything in order.

That trip was not a fun one.

When Sirius and Severus dragged a disguised Harry to Gringotts to check his account as he had not known he had more than one vault besides his trust vault. There was a lot of swearing and another crash course on his heir duties for Black and Potter.

That open a can of worms for everyone, goblins included. The goblins had assumed that Harry was like the rest of wizard kind who took advantage of their hard work of maintaining gold. But an extremely unhealthy boy, as malnutrition can only be fixed so much, being dragged into the potter accountant's office unveil Dumbledore's evil was not what one expected.

Hundreds of gallons have been stolen and distributed to random associates of the headmaster.

Many transactions to a Gellert Grindelwald, to the shock of everyone, the Bird Watching Club, Hogwarts Scholarship Fund, the Weasleys except the twins, Granger, and much more.

Harry went extremely pale as everyone confirmed the old wizard had been stealing from Harry's account actively since his parents died.

Sirius was lucky with his account as his was frozen due to illegally being imprisoned and something that Dumbledore could have prevented since he casted the spell for the secret keeper.

Severus had them check his accounts showing that he was the heir to the Prince and Ravenclaw Lines. Only Dumbledore was using the Prince account and likely did not know of his Ravenclaw heritage. Apparently, his grandfather cared very much for Severus as he left a letter to him telling him he was proud of him and his accomplishments.

Severus was quiet and then raged as Dumbledore told him his grandfather wanted nothing to do with him since his daughter/Severus' mother was disowned.

It was stated in the letter that Severus' mother was unable to claim the headship not because of her muggle husband but because she was ineligible as she was consuming too much potions. It did not state which potions, but Severus had an inkling about love and loyalty potions which he voiced aloud.

That sentence paused everyone's actions. A look of horror crossed everyone's faces and the goblin accountant had started shouting in Gobbledegook. In a frenzy, Goblin healers and potion masters began to explain that they needed to see the damage done to all of them.

The female goblin spoke a long spell and three parchment papers poofed into existence for each wizard. When they got a look they all started cursing Dumbledore's name to the low pits of hell.

Every goblin made a mental note to test every single wizard who had an account with them to undergo the cleansing ritual as they do not want this happening again.

Sirius was dose liberally with Loyalty potions tied to Dumbledore, Aggression potion tied to Slytherin house, Hate potions to Malfoy and Snape, there was even a Lust potion which explained his Casanova status in his Hogwarts years.

Severus was heavily dosed with Loyalty potions to the headmaster, Aggression potion to everyone especially Gryffindor house, a Hate potion to Harry Potter, Abstinence potion, Love potion to a Lily Uzumaki-Evans, and an Isolation potion which explained why he suddenly decided against traveling for rare potion ingredients.

Harry was pale as not only was he given a majority of similar potions, Loyalty, Love, Aggression, and Hate potions. His core was 40% unblocked from his originally 90%. All his natural born talents were blocked except his Parseltongue that was 90% blocked as his first year actually unblocked 10% from the zoo incident.

He even was under a blood glamour. His eyesight was purposely impaired, and his learning ability was being hindered. Harry wanted to curl up in a ball as the realization that his personality and his body that he grew up with wasn't even his.

Sirius and Severus demanded to have these problems fixed. The goblins wholeheartedly agreed and started preparing the cleansing ritual to remove all potions, spells, and possessions.

One after the other went. Starting with Sirius and ending with Harry.

When it got to the youngest, Harry was completely freaked out from the screaming of Voldemort's soul that was being pulled from his scar and destroyed for good. Even the goblins freaked out as they weren't expecting that sort of thing to be uncovered.

Once the ritual was done the older wizards felt like a load was lifted from their mind, body, and soul. Nothing really changed but they did look loads healthier than before.

The stress of the potions had a side affect of giving Severus yellow tinted skin and teeth from being consumed on a regular base. And his hair no longer looked greasy but regained his silky shine it had when he was younger.

Sirius looked less gaunt but still had ways to go to curing himself from his extended stay at Azkaban. His personality wasn't loud anymore as it seemed his head was clearer, and he was calmer as his potions' side effect had given him a more flamboyant persona.

Harry had extreme changes both outwardly and inwardly. He still had his vibrant green eyes and midnight black hair, but it went past his waist, but it seems his curls were still unruly but not a bird nest anymore. Due to malnourishment his height is still a head and a half shorter that Severus and Sirius. He actually took on a more Fae like appearance and looked more delicate.

Severus actually turned slightly pink and his mouth was a gape. Sirius elbowed him hard to get him to pay attention.

It turns out that combining a Black, a Potter, and an Uzumaki makes one beautiful child much to Harry's embarrassment. He preferred to look manlier which both older wizards denied him and that he look just fine the way he is. Severus was very passionate when admitting this and Sirius was very amused.

Harry's face still heated up when remembering the look Severus gave him as he appraised his new appearance and Sirius' thumbs up while smirking.

After getting through this ordeal they began planning. The goblins were in on it too as they completely despise thieves and their honor had taken a hit. They were shock when told the trio were leaving the world to start a new.

They tried to convincing Harry to stay as they knew the others would follow him. Harry gently let them down telling them that the wizards are likely to seize all his gold once the war was over claim him to be a dark lord. The looks given from everyone was hilarious.

He shrugged because he knew that they would sooner have his back than Draco admitting his undying love to Ron.

It was true and the moment they realized this they started gathering things together. It took the goblins two weeks to place things in organized trunks. Everything was labeled, and cursed objects were destroyed.

The Hufflepuff cup had apparently been housing Voldemort's soul as well and this was discovered when the soul tried escaping as a wraith like Harry's scar.

The goblins even emptied the manors from the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Potter, Evans, Black, Snape, Prince, and even the Riddle-Gaunt accounts as the were Harry's by conquest. They even obtained the Weasley Vault as they stole things and the Granger Account as she took books and heirlooms.

They discovered another soul actually hidden in one of Black's estates that apparently was once Slytherin's Locket.

They replaced every book and item in the Weasleys' and Granger's possession with copies timed to burn up when Harry gave the magic phrase.

Each truck was placed in a moleskin bag blood tied to the three of them and spelled to be invisible to those that do not know of its existence. Runes were stitched onto the bag to prevent thief, protected against elements and weather, never to wear and tear, and extension space.

Harry reached up to the bag and took calming breathes as he recalled the marriage slave contracted Dumbledore and the Weasley Matriarch had written up for him and Ginny.

He shuddered at the thought of his _fangirl_ touching him and wanted to vomit. After the trip to Gringott it explained so much of his feelings for her when he knew he was a homosexual. Thank Merlin they got that sorted out.

He grinned shyly at the memory of Severus' jealous expression and blasting the contract into smithereens.

Everyone had frozen in place, even Severus, as they registered his actions. Sirius barked out a laugh teasing both wizards about the prince rescuing his fair maiden from the clutches of a mad woman. Neither were amused and sent a pranking hex at Sirius to get him to quiet down to the goblins entertainment.

Both teacher and student blushed and the professor apologized for his actions as it wasn't his place to destroy. Sirius mumbled to himself that Harry more that appreciated the action that resulted in Harry giving him a red-faced glare as he heard him.

Severus secretly thought his face was adorable.

The goblins spoke of the possibility of the elder wizard planning assassinations to gain more money with false wills. They all frowned as they knew they couldn't allow such a thing.

The goblins were a god send as they said they could make golems to take their place. Sirius and Severus both agreed to it. Harry pouted as he wasn't allowed a golem right now as he still had to go to school but summers they could take his place at Privet Drive.

Due to Harry's complete makeover it would be hard to cover up until they recalled his talent of metamorphmagus. He had to practice more in order to keep up the constant previous appearance much to their displeasure.

Harry still couldn't believe how much they had gotten done in that small-time frame before his fifth year began. Unfortunately, neither Sirius or Severus could do much while Harry was in school as he was the brains behind the operation.

That school year Harry was unable to make eye contact with his Professor and it worried Severus. The older wizard was determined to find out what was causing Harry to act this way.

Severus had not caught on until the end of Harry's fifth year while looking into his memories as he tried teaching him Occlumency per Dumbledore's order. Both were a blushing mess when Severus had happened upon a very passionate dream starring himself, Harry, and his desk.

Severus had done a very good impression of a fish out of water and he was at a loss of words.

He had fallen back on his teaching persona unable to look at his student without a flushed face. He then had Harry do his mediation as they had planned during his third summer when his nightmare had kept him up all hours of the night.

They had learned that hard way that attempting the skill at a young age is very difficult due to the energy of a child unable to sit still.

Harry was ready to flee at the first sign of dismissal, but Severus stopped him. It was very obvious that Severus was confused as his face was no longer a blank canvas. He spoke lowly as if attempting not to spook Harry that he also has feelings for him.

They had not pursued the relationship further despite their feelings because of the war and their important positions. They discussed this with Sirius as well to start dating once the war was over and leave Britain as their relationship would be too public for either of them.

Harry sighed deeply as things were prepared and slowly began the process of extracting copies of his memories from his life, school, and conversations overheard from his friends speaking to Dumbledore.

He made copies of his copies and wrote a letter explaining his side of things. He gave all the evidence he collected spelling them to survive any damages, labeled them, and boxed them into separate boxes. One is going to the Daily Prophet and the other to an Amelia Bones, Head of the Auror Department.

Each letter swears on his magic as the truth. He ties the boxes to two unassuming owls as his faithful companion, Hedwig, is too recognizable.

Harry recalls how he stumbled onto the youngest Weasleys and Granger's conversation as he did his nightly walks avoiding his nightmare and his friends' nagging. They talked down on his inability to cope with Sirius' death.

He had to smirk at that as Sirius' golem was the one that had been pushed into the veil but the memory transfer still freaked Sirius out.

He's in the real Grimmuald Place that sits across the Headquarters that Sirius allowed them to enter. It was only grimy as an intimidation tactic for unwanted guests a Black family hosts not that the idiots know that of course.

Their safe have had mirrors placed in each room spying on the Order in order to see what was going on that that purposely exclude them. They noticed very few were excluded such as the twins, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody.

They were unsure about Arthur and the eldest boys as the eldest two were abroad with their work places not being in Britain and Percy is apprenticing under a ministry employee. But the plans they had made each wizard at least once run to bathroom to puke as they could not believe that this was the 'Light' side.

Severus even admitted that Voldemort would not have done any of the things they have done or plan on doing.

Severus was able to place mirrors in Malfoy's Manor so that Sirius could watch over things while both Harry and Severus stayed at Hogwarts. Voldemort's plans were actually pretty mellow when compared to the light's.

The trio all agreed to take both down as neither would be good for anyone's health.

His fifth summer was spent planning with his true friends and confessing to his aunt they aren't truly related. He gave her a summary of what he uncovered from he Obaasan and Dumbledore. Even she was blanching at the things he spoke of and told him that she will help him as she wasn't able to do so.

That confused him, but she admitted that the old wizard cursed her not to reveal or help Harry despite being her nephew. Apparently, she had her own set of letters her father gave her just before he died when she was younger entering college while Lily went to Hogwarts.

Thankfully now that he knew these things she was able to break the curse as there was a loophole she is exploiting gladly.

Another thing about Lily's letters was that it was revealed by Petunia that Lily made her not open the letters because of her suspicious of Dumbledore. They gave each other a sign of which letters to open and which to save which she followed.

Unfortunately, despite Harry's wishes Petunia couldn't go with him as she was forced into this marriage by Vernon with the help of a wizard, so nothing could help her. She wished him well in finding a better life than his current.

Harry hugged her as he recalled the inkling of his aunt's kindness during his childhood but never could prove it. He took a photo of the two of them as in a way they were still family despite the attitude she was forced to treat harry.

They went back to the save haven but left a Harry Golem for the Order to pick later.

There was many plans for all his friends what they would need to do and which country they could leave to. No one wanted to stay in Britain when Luna spoke of destruction that would cause many people to die.

Neville was going to marry Luna and move with her father to the amazon. He was going to collect plants and discover new ones as Luna is going to look and uncover new species to prove to others that they do indeed exist.

The twins are going across the pond to America with their Great-Aunt's permission and open a new joke shop.

Krum and Cedric are going to marry in Bulgaria. Krum is going to stay on the Quidditch team until retirement and Cedric is going to study medicine to be Krum's personal healer while at games.

Fleur is going back to France and going to work at Gringotts to become a translator for any foreigners moving there.

Blaise and Daphne were dating and there was a betrothal contract between both neutral parties. Blaise wanted to be a painter while Daphne was planning on possibly becoming a musician.

Theodore hadn't decided but he entertained the thought of becoming a Potion Master. He also shy spoke of his crush on Daphne's younger sister Astoria and his confusing emotions to Draco. Later on Harry pulled Theo aside telling him of the Black Madness and needing a Triad Relationship to ground him from that fate.

Many had gotten their things and even warned the Britain Gringotts of future destruction and they thanked them for the heads up. The goblins decided to keep the elder goblins there and the younger ones are going to their sister branches to be safe.

They had a routine and collecting all their things, so they could leave on a moment's notice or after taking their NEWTs.

The day before Harry's sixth year started Severus handed Harry his old potion's textbook. It had all Severus' note and Harry practically vibrated and hugged the professor.

A click was heard from the right and they both looked and saw Sirius with a camera. Their faces flushed once they noticed their positions. And jumped apart. Sirius was cackling in the background with his camera while the Harry apologizes for his actions.

The year was likely everyone's best one yet. Luna had in her own cryptic way guided Harry to a Horcrux Voldemort was housing in the RoR and that was quickly disposed of with the help of Hogwarts as the castle told Luna how Riddle had disgraced her walls with that evil soul magic.

Dumbledore was cursed by a ring much to everyone's never ending joy. It was later that the old coot told Harry it was another Horcrux and it was killing him, but Severus slowed most of the curse down. They destroyed it with Gryffindor's sword as it was still coated in Basilisk venom.

Then, Dumbledore took Harry onto a quest to a cave and to Harry's satisfaction drank an unknown potion that caused great pain and suffering. But unfortunately for the headmaster it was a fake and the despair on his face was priceless to Harry as he knew it was destroyed a while ago.

They accidentally triggered an inferi attack and harry had to defend while the old coot could recover.

Oh, he might have had to battle inferi but the fact that the old wizard was weakened greatly was a bonus. Once the old coot got some of his strength back he apparated them to the astronomy tower where Draco reveal his task.

Harry saw Draco waver just before Severus took Dumbledore's life with great pleasure. When they left Harry slit the old man's throat because Severus told everyone how the old man planned to cheat death.

Harry made sure the man was dead and surprised himself when he didn't feel remorse for taking someone's life. He then cleaned up the scene and threw Dumbledore over the ledge. He took off after his professor to keep up the act.

Their confrontation had later revealed that they were both embarrassed at the lines Sirius scripted for them while he was cooped up. But Harry was able to tell Severus about Draco's possible wavering faith in Voldemort's rule.

Harry packed up his last remaining items and told his Aunt goodbye as then knew it was their last conversation with one another. Hedwig was on his shoulder messing and grooming Harry's hair. He spun and in a silent crack he left Privet Drive.

The summer after Dumbledore's death everyone studied extra hard to take their NEWTs and apparition tests.

Sirius went around in disguise informing Muggle-Born parents of the war and to leave so they won't get caught up in their scrabble. He gave them information that Dumbledore purposely withheld and informed them of other schools for magic users who aren't part of this.

Severus lost temporary contact with everyone but later staggered with Draco into the safe haven both heavily injured from Voldemort's temper tantrum. He told them he was going to be the headmaster of Hogwarts and that many Death Munchers are going to be teaching.

They informed Severus about them evacuating muggle-born students out of the country to seek refuge with other places. He sagged in relief as knew he would be unable to protect them all.

The professor was exhausted, and Harry went over and cuddled with him undisguised. When midnight hit they shared their first kiss as Harry was now considered an adult in the Wizarding world. Sneakily Sirius took a photo with a wistful smile reminded of his own time with his James and Lily.

Draco was in the beginning awkward about his place in the tight knit group but later on it was like he was always there. Theo also started his wooing to an oblivious blonde as it was shown that he had no experience in flirting.

Astoria told Theo of her contract to Draco and Theo smirked telling her of a Triad relationship. They both then teamed up to get the youngest Malfoy. Much to Severus' amusement when Draco ran to his godfather for advice.

They had quickly scheduled the NEWT tests in the summer and passed with EE's and in Harry's case O's as Hermione and Ron weren't there to hinder him.

Most of the Horcruxes were gone except one. They all narrowed it down to his snake as Nagini has never left her master's side since Voldemort started terrorizing Britain.

Neville told them to leave it to him once Voldemort issued a wizarding challenge through the Daily Prophet. Harry was of course hesitant as he really didn't want his friends in danger. They had eventually convinced him and prepared for a gruesome battle.

Severus prepared multiple poisons gathered from Nagini and put it in all known Death Eater's food. Lupin pleaded to Severus not to kill Lucius or Narcissa as they were his mate. That shocked everyone even Draco.

The werewolf blushed as he realized what he had said. He slowly explained that their relationship started after Lucius graduated when Narcissa approached him for her Black Madness. This was all before Lucius was forced into being branding like a slave and having to hide their relationship with each other.

Tonks was visible disappointed but understood as she had yet to find hers and her family think her mates might be outside of Britain.

Everything went off without a hitch. Neville beheaded the snake. All Death Eaters in the school were poisoned and Harry won. It was a very anticlimactic scene where they said their signature spells of red and green but Harry's sheer determination overpowered Voldemort's.

Expelliarmus pushed back the Avada Kedavra until it hit the elder wand fling it away. Then Harry ran up to the Dard Lord while he was in shock with Gryffindor's sword that Neville handed to him. He beheaded the deformed snake like man very crudely as he had no prior experience.

Everyone cheered but the small group who then quickly disappear from the duel to get all their things together and leave Britain indefinitely.

Harry stood at he front door of the Black home and quickly entered. He threw the newspaper onto the coffee table and sat down with a weary sigh.

Sirius entered going straight to his son and hugged Harry combing his fingers through messy curls.

"Why would they do this Siri?" Harry croaked with suppressed emotions.

"I don't know Bambi I don't know," He sighed and squeezed Harry.

"Do we have all the ingredients together?"

"I'm not sure kiddo but I'll have to check with the Bat to make sure and we can get started on the age reversal potion." Sirius spoke quietly.

Severus staggered in bloodied from the battle that commenced after he poisoned those in the great hall.

"Hey," Severus spoke in his low baritone voice, "I saw the papers."

Harry shrugged and with a shuddering sigh he spoke, "It's fine. I was actually expecting this to happen a lot sooner that just now."

They took a moment and took a moment to soak in the victory they had taken.

"Ah. That reminds me. I sent the memories and letters to Skeeter and Bones, so they could review them as we won't be here for the aftermath." Harry said smugly.

The trio all grinned at that thought.

"So," Sirius started, "Do we have the ingredients?"

"Yes. But we need to calculated how much we can shave off. As the academy in Konoha starts at age 7." Severus stated.

Harry hummed. "Yes, I think 10 years would be good as that would give me time to adapt and unlock my coils while pretending to be a civilian as I'm not sure how long has passed in that world."

"Well, we can't take too much off of ourselves as we don't want to end up in the orphanage, so I'll only take at least 20 years for me," Severus pointed out and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"So that would make Harry 7, Severus 17 and myself 18," said Sirius. They thought about it for a moment and cringed. "That would be extremely difficult to clam to being your father that I know I am."

"Well how about taking 15 years instead of 20?" Harry asked.

"Hm, so 23 then," He thought about it and said," Yeah, I'm fine with that. I'll even write up a betrothal contract between the two of you." He said smirking at the two-blushing people.

Harry then groaned catching the attention to the two older wizards.

"We haven't even decided on names or the backstory," Harry pointed out.

Both men facepalmed as they completely missed how they might survive in their new world.

They went to the English-Japanese dictionary to look up some names. Apparently, they would be the Kuro clan and Severus decided against a last name when they enter.

Deciding that it would be best to say they were a small clan that was slaughtered in a cross fire between Iwa and Kiri as they were living near the Land of Whirlpool. They fled with some survivors one being his wife, Higanbana, who died during child birth two years after marrying from an injury.

They agreed that Severus was 10 when Harry was born but considered Higanbana a surrogate sister as he was a civilian orphan. He couldn't think of Lily as anything but a sister, so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch.

Harry cheered and told them that he'll be Midori (green) Kuro from now on. Sirius flipped through the book and barked out a laugh that Siri is Shiri in Japanese meaning ass. Severus chuckled and took the book and told him that he'll be Hoshi (star) Kuro. Harry took the book back rolling his eyes and saw that Severus should be Kizoku meaning noble man for his Prince Line.

They smiled to each other and nodded all silently agreeing to refer to one another's new name to make things more natural.

Hoshi (Siri) made multiple trips to Knockturn Alley to get spare wands and look through the bookshops buying newer updated books. They weren't sure if they could use magic there, but it was just in case and packed a regular bag that the items from their moleskin bags.

Hoshi picked up 2 traveling bags and a resizable side bag for Midori when he becomes a child again. The next stop he took a portkey for a temporary trip to Japan to pick up some clothes. Hoshi made sure not to pick just black for Kizoku.

He even snuck some girly items for Midori because of his adorable looks he'd be able to pull them off. And as a joke because Midori really is just adorable with his blushing face when embarrassed he pick up women's lingerie and smirked at the thought of Kizoku's face.

He knows that James really enjoyed his reward when Hoshi wore the items for him. He'll let them be together the night before the leave because the horror of not being with the one you love and not experiencing that makes him pale.

He picked up pants, vests, long/short sleeve shirts, kimonos, yukata, shoes, underwear of all sizes, socks, winter items, scentless shampoo, and body wash. As well as Jade Blossom scented just for Midori, one scented Sandalwood for Kizoku, and Morning Breeze for himself.

He picked up calligraphy pens and a lot of notepads. Some pots and pans. A ton of ingredients as Midori admitted to his love for cooking. Hoshi chuckles to himself as much as Midori hates being effeminate he does make a wonderful housewife.

He continued shopping and placed everyone's items separately in their respected bags. He had a dark grey bag, Kizoku had a dark blue, and Midori had a deep green.

He wants to squeal at a tiny imaginary Midori lugging his items everywhere.

He got back to his home and happened on a scene of the other two passionately making out. He quietly left to pick up his camera and went back to the room as they still hadn't noticed him.

A click was heard, and they froze on the couch with Midori straddling Kizoku. Midori was immediately embarrassed and hid his face in the older man's neck. Hoshi had a smirk and winked at the two.

He walked away whistling to the kitchen. The two came minute later still slightly flushed from earlier activities. Hoshi eyed the two and decided being blunt would be better.

"So, have you two done it," he asked.

The sputter and became red once more and shouted," NO!"

Hoshi had a very serious face before he broke into giggles that turned in to a full-blown belly laugh.

The two stood confused as they watched the other.

Midori turned to Kizoku," Is he ok?"

"Trust me. I aske myself that question every day," mock whispers.

"OI! That's not funny. I was just asking as I would be fine if you had that relation until we take the potion as it would be years until you get to have that time." He said seriously.

Midori and Kizoku nodded in understanding. "And because of that there's silencing charms placed on the bedrooms." He said with a wink and left to the library as the two were giving each other shy looks.

They worked for months creating a potion that would specifically work for them. Then Midori asked them if we could add a year to the potion as he just realized they didn't know where they might land. The traveling would take a long time just to recover from the transportation injuries from the landing as they expect from Midori's Obaasan's letters.

Kizoku agreed and pointed out the benefit of an extra year to train while traveling to get used to the culture. Hoshi saw the merits in the plan plus the extra year to spoil Midori like he always wanted too.

The day passed quickly, and October 31st was just next week, and the potion would be ready as it reached the stage of needing to simmer until then.

The spent more time trying to work out their backstories and they'll need more information once they get to civilization to get a better idea what time they entered.

The day before they left Midori sent letters to everyone. They spent the day to setting up the ritual in the backyard. Midori opened Hedwig's cage and set her free as they aren't sure if she would survive much to Midori's sadness. Hedwig took of and flew around the house.

Midori wiped his tears and the other two gathered him in a group hug.

"H-hedw-wig was my best friend. M-my only f-ff-friend when n-nno one listen t-to me an-and *hic* co-comf-forted me dur-ring my b-beatings," Midori choked out in utter despair.

They rubbed his back in soothing circles and Kizoku ran his finger through his hair.

"It's ok my little bambi," said Hoshi, "we'll see if there's a summoning contract for owls."

While they were comforting Midori, Hedwig was watching the scene with her intelligent eyes as her bond with her master quivered. She knew something was going to happen and she's going to fight to stay with her master.

Just a minute until midnight everyone got ready. Earlier Kizoku put the potion into an unbreakable bottle and inside their bags. Hoshi handed everyone their bags, and each placed a sticking charm so that they won't lose their things.

Midori smirked. The other two noticed and sent questioning looks to him. His smirk widened, and he said," Fuck you guys. I win." The others gave identical looks as they hear screams from across the street as the traitors were still in the house.

"Music to my ears," Hoshi said and Kizoku snorted in agreement.

10 seconds left and everyone started to chant and the magical energy started picking up whirling around them.

9.

8.

7.

6\. Wings tensed to time it right.

5.

4.

3\. She jump off and beat her wings the hardest she ever had to do in her life.

2\. Claws gripped bony shoulders

1\. She nips her master's ears in a reprimand.

Then there was a flash leaving no evidence that anyone was ever there.

* * *

 _((Ok so this suddenly popped in my mind and I couldn't stop myself from this. This is just my twist on how I viewed the HP series and from Naruto I had the sudden idea of Lily of being an Uzumaki being a step-sister of Petunia._

 _Um just thanks for reading and leave a review, fave, or follow. I enjoy reading people's comments. If anything is confusing just tell me._


	2. CH 2 - Uzumaki Ruins

_((Ok so they made it and wow its gonna be an adventure. I'm not really good at the emotional things but just remember shit happens and no matter how strong we are there's always a breaking point so just remember there are people who thing you are precious and matter!_

 _here's the age chart I took a year off both Sirius (Hoshi) who will be 38 then 23 and Severus (Kizoku) who'll be 37 then 17 ,so that they could be somewhat the same ages to fit in the social age group of Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Iruka...ya know despite being civilians._

 _They are tired of fighting and want to pursue other career opportunities...Severus will likely open a cafe with potions mixed in for a better effect or a herbal shop with healing pastes/potions._

 _Sirius will likely open a store selling kiddie stuff -cough-pranks-cough- or work with Severus in his shop as the customer service rep._

 _Well it hasn't happened yet so you guys can help decide where I might take this story. this one is hopefully different than my SI-OC story approach which I'm still writing btw._

 _Anyways leave a review i enjoy reading them fave or follow I'm not picky thanks._

 _My Review responses are going to be at the bottom of the chapter so feel free to check that out_

 _kthxbai~_

* * *

 _ **Kuro Hoshi** – Sirius Black (Back Star – I know calling his Shiri (ass) would have been hilarious but he's technically a "clan head" so needs to be somewhat… Sirius...I regret nothing)_

 _ **Kuro Midori** – Harry Potter (Black Green…Ahh should have thought of that better)_

 _ **Kizoku** – Severus Snape (a nobleman – in reference to his Prince line)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _3rd POV_**

The forest was quiet with the occasional bird chirping, beetles buzzing, and trees swaying in the gentle summer breeze. Nothing seems out of the ordinary as time moved at it's original snail pace. Nothing could go wrong. Absolutely nothin-.

 **'BOOM!'**

A flash was suddenly seen, and a small explosion happened with yells of terror.

"AAAAAHHH!" was shouted from three people falling from the sky. An animal shriek was heard and seen releasing one person to take flight in the air just before the other landed ungracefully.

 **'THUD!'**

Unsuspecting people abruptly broke the peace. All of the men landing in a tangled mess. The three strangers groaned in pain. No one attempted to move in fear of more pain. A man with shoulder length wavy hair broke the silence.

"Damn this was my good shirt too," moaned the man from the top of the pile.

"Ugh… Hoshi now is not the _*wheeze*_ time for your fashion disaster _*cough*_ rant," snapped the one on the bottom hissing in pain.

"Ok, Kizoku you have a point" Hoshi started slowly with a grimace on his face as he agreed," so does anyone remember _*wheeze*_ where we put _*groan*_ our first aid kit with _*cough*_ the healing potions?"

An exasperated sigh was released from the other two men. One rolled his eyes and made to pinch the bridge of his nose only to abort the action with a hiss of pain.

"Hoshi-baka, if I could _*wheeze*_ move my arms _*wheeze*_ I would strangle your neck *hiss* due to your _*hackhack*_ dunderheaded pea sized brain," Kizoku said.

"Guys _*groan*_ I don't think this is the time to start your bickering," Midori says with a shuddering sigh, "And Hoshi get off us we can't move."

"Whoopies my bad lemme jus," Hoshi says sheepishly and attempts to roll off. He grunts and hisses in pain as he pathetically rolls to the side.

"FUUUUCK me that hurts," Hoshi hoarsely whimpers as he believes he dislocated his shoulder upon landing in this strange land.

"No thanks," the other two deadpanned.

"So, mean," Hoshi says with mock-sadness." I just want to love you guys." He says with fake tears.

He was met with blank stares with an air of incredulity. He mock sniffles. They never could get his sense of humor. He looks around as the other two make an effort to detangling themselves trying to limit the amount of painful movements.

"Well pup I think we made it," Hoshi states in awe." There's so many trees and it's so clean here." He moves his head from his position on the ground trying to take in as much of the sight that he can.

"Don't _*wheeze*_ get too comfortable, Ah, we need to figure," Kizoku begins," the damage we," he inhales sharply when Midori finally rolls off." Oh, blast it that fucking hurt."

Midori and Hoshi wince as Kizoku's obvious pain. Midori picks up where Kizoku left off. "Yeah, we should figure how hurt we are." His emerald green eyes roams around looking for imaginary enemies. "Ok, so the landing is probably something we should have looked into.," Midori says but was interrupted by Hoshi.

"I blame your blasted owl Midori." Hoshi says with playful indignantly completely ignoring the squawk of protests in the background, "We could have had a fantastic landing." Throwing his less injured arm up in the air.

Midori mock pouts. Both older men chuckle at his actions which makes him pout for real.

The youngest looks around for his faithful companion wondering where she left. He sighed as he couldn't spot her in the in his limited range. ' _I guess she went to hunt or scout.'_ He looked a bit more as he was getting worried letting Hedwig fly in this new terrain without supervision.

"Midori don't worry about," Kizoku inhales harshly through his nose," Hedwig she's very intelligent owl who can take care of herself. Let's just take the potions quickly before night falls."

They agreed with the plan and Midori slowly reaches over to his side pack and takes out the color coordinated packed potions. Mainly for Sirius' benefit because he's terrible at identifying potions and only learned the basics for the Auror program.

He hands them the red potions first, so it can realign the bones, broken or dislocated semi-painlessly. It was one of the many potions Midori and Kizoku created together. A mix of **Skele-gro** and the regular **Pain-Relieving** potions. It took the entire 5th and 6th year to get it to the point where any additional ingredient didn't make it explode when mixed with the pufferfish in the **Skele-gro**.

Hoshi was whining like a brat slightly irritating the others as they kept shushing him in case they attracted danger. He shut up after that explanation.

Next was the blue potion to heal head trauma, a **Wideye** Potion combined with a **Pepper-Up** Potion, as they weren't completely positive about what the landing had caused and better safe than sorry. They all laid on the ground and let to two potions work their magic. They hadn't taken a pain relief potion to prevent a reaction from the newly developed potions as there was a high possibility that the ingredients wouldn't mix well for the injured.

They estimated half an hour passed and then sat up. They used that time to look each other over and notice the bruising and the tiny cuts from the blast and landing. They striped, and Midori took out a green labeled jar filled with an **A-Healing-Paste** and passed it around. They all gently rubbed it on their body and sighed in relief.

Now that was over they all stood and stretched their sore muscles as dimension hopping isn't as a smooth trip. They all dug into their separate bags for new clothes as most of their clothing had ripped and slightly charred from the transportation. Everyone was very surprised their things survived. Once their things were put away and their clothes on they began planning.

"Ok," Midori taking the lead," We need to find temporary shelter preferable in a cave. Then we can see if our wands still work as we can see the potions and our items all still are in working condition with nothing damaged." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that would be the best route to take and it would limit any accidental exposure from any mundane," Kizoku says and expands for Hoshi's benefit when he noticed him about to open his mouth.

"Oh," Hoshi says looking sheepish as that hadn't crossed his mind. He looks around because he wants to be useful to the others and tells them that he'll climb the tree to look out and see if there's any mountains or any villages surrounding them.

"That's a brilliant idea Hoshi," Midori beams up at him.

"I Agree. It would be best to scout our surroundings." Kizoku nods to him. Hoshi preens at the praise from his son and friend.

"Please Hoshi don't fall and hurt yourself," Midori gently tells him. And sighs as he rushes to a tree without acknowledging he heard. He turns to Kizoku and silently questions with his eyes about the other's injuries.

Kizoku rolls his eyes, "I'm fine Midori. I think I broke 3 ribs and sprained my right ankle upon landing and minor bruises, cuts, and burns but our potions and paste worked wonders so I'm good as new until the aging potion."

The green-eyed beauty nods but hugs him in comfort as the possibility of any of them surviving was very low in the percentage.

They needed to alter Midori's Obaasan's seals and combine them with runes to allow more people to travel through dimensions. Hedwig really did throw it all off and their chances of surviving was even lower as they didn't calculate for an animal coming with them.

Midori nuzzles into the other man's chest and inhaling his sandalwood and dark chocolate scent. Kizoku lowly chuckles and runs his hands through the younger man's hair. "It's fine Midori. We're fine."

They jolted away from each other when they heard Hoshi shout. They looked up in terror as he was falling at an increasingly fast rate. Kizoku's hand went for his wand but froze when a fast large creature shot out of the tree catching Hoshi with its talons.

Midori was frozen too as he recognized that owl but it's too big to be his owl until she landed with his godfather. He gaped in astonishment as he wasn't expecting this development and noticed Kizoku move away from his wand.

He barely registered Hoshi bouncing around as he stared wide eyed at the owl. It wasn't until he said," Hey pup What's up" and all he could do was weakly point at the large who he was highly suspected was Hedwig who looked to be enjoying their reactions.

 **o-0-o**

 **Hoshi's adventure**

He looks for a sturdy and tall tree. He spots on and runs over to it climbing with surprised ease. He shrugged of the strangeness despite never being able to do even one pull-up. He makes it up to the top and squints from the glare of the sun.

To his right it's a bit misty but miles upon miles of the trees and to his left he sees the ocean and possibly a village, but he isn't entirely sure from his angle and most trees blocking his view. He's too busy looking at the blue ocean going on for miles and the trees untouched by man to notice a gleam in his watcher's eyes. A shuffling of leaves freaks him out and he slightly loses his balance until something shoots out from the treetops causing him to slip and fall.

"GOD DAAAAAMIT," Hoshi shrieks as the ground comes closer and closer. Arms raise to brace himself for impact, but something gripped his shoulders before he kissed the ground. He jolts out of his shock when it hits him that he's flying.

He vibrates with a rush of adrenaline and his new view from the sky without a broom. He barks out a laugh as it finally hits him that he's a free man no longer on the run. No one is conspiring against his life to get his fortune. He's a free man. Free and with people who actually care for him. He has family and it makes him tear up a bit but it's probably the wind that's causing his eyes to burn.

He's in the air for a while unable to muster his courage to look at what picked him up in case he freaks out his savior and it drops him.

When they glide back to the ground and Hoshi is released he shouts in excitement.

"Guys did you see me?" He bounces with his excitement and flails his arms as he repeats his experience," I dropped and was like 'AH!' and then I got picked and it was 'WHOOSH' and 'SWISH' and oh my god. guys guys guys! IT. WAS. AWESOME!"

He spins around to look at Midori and Kizoku and tilts his head questioning their reactions as they were gaping. "Hey pup what's up?" He turns when both point behind him.

There standing in all her majestic glory was a snowy white owl silently waiting for Hoshi to finish with amusement clear in her eyes.

"WAH! HEDWIG? IS THAT YOU?" Hoshi shouts in confusion. He yelps when Kizoku smacks the side of his head reprimanding him for his loud and brash behavior. "Ow that was completely uncalled for!"

"Quiet down you imbecile before you attract attention from enemy ninjas." Successful silencing Hoshi.

 **o-0-o**

 **3rd POV**

Midori squeaks when he questions the owl, "Hedwig is that you?"

The owl cocks her head to the side and speaks with a cooing undertone and they couldn't miss the owl's fondness for Midori. "Yes, Hatchling."

"Hatching? What do you mean and why are you suddenly the size of a horse?" Midori was all kinds of confused with the situations and wanted clarifications.

"More importantly why can you speak? I was under the impression that you could not speak." Kizoku inputs after quieting Hoshi down. Hoshi nods in agreement with the other two.

She coos at them and says, "I will answer these questions here, but we need to move somewhere private as there is much to explain."

This statement startled the trio as it sounded very ominous. They exchange glances and come to a silent agreement to go with the giant talking bird because who knows what would happen if they chose not to listen to Hedwig.

"Ah, Ok Hedwig," Midori warily smiles because he's still slightly intimidated by big people/creatures.

"Let's get your questions out of the way as we walk. I know there's a clan village that might of use to you that is not far from where we currently are when I scouted ahead earlier," she says.

"Can't we hitch a ride like we did before?" Askes Hoshi.

"I would but unfortunately my body is still reacclimating itself to this world as I have been away for quite a while on my mission," she replies. "As for how I can speak I am a summons which from what I understand your Maternal Grandmother left in her notes. We teach our young hatchlings how to speak the language of man and pass our wisdom to the next generation to help guide our summoners and come to their aid in their time of need."

They nod as the digest this small piece of information. "Wait what mission?" Midori squints in suspicion.

Hedwig barks in laughter. "Patience young one I will get to that soon." Midori nods and the others chuckle at Midori's slight Gryffindor behavior. "Sorry Hedwig." He apologizes.

She clucks her beak as she chuckles at her hatchling's actions. "As I was saying. This is my actual size here in this realm. The older an owl is the bigger they grow. Each owl has it's own specialization. Mine happens to be infiltration. My chakra and a bit of the magic I could filter and absorb from my youngling days as I have not just visited the Wizarding World just once. With my chakra I can change my feathers to blend into the scenery and it later evolved with the help of magic to shrink myself in size." She then proceeds to go back to the size they were familiar with. "It doesn't take much chakra from me," She goes back to her larger size," But I still need to adjust my chakra levels."

They stayed silent as they followed Hedwig each lost in their own thoughts. Midori thought he had such as badass owl and if everyone knew they would be so jealous, Kizoku had a more scientific approach and wondered about the pros and cons of magic mixing with chakra, while Hoshi only thought of pranks she could help him get away with.

Hedwig whistles gaining the trios attention. "We are approaching. Be very cautious as this Clan village has been deserted and destroy as there might be bandits or missing-nins using it as a base for hiding. I am not completely sure how long ago it was as I was away in your world at the time. They are the only clan that we have continuously allowed to sign our contract especially if they did not have a contract. We grant only special people our contract if they do not have one."

"What village are we approaching Hedwig," Midori asks with wide eyes as more information was given.

"The Uzumakis," She coos sadly. The trio's breathe hitch at the implications of what that may mean. They stayed quiet and bowed their heads to mourn the life that were lost in whatever scrimmage they had been involved in.

The closer they got the more solemn they felt as buildings were destroyed, gardens overgrown or crushed, some places overflooded, and blood unwashed walls. It had the feeling of a grave to a once proud clan. Midori's eyes started to burn but he did not cry as he felt that would mock the dead who fought so hard. The walked through the village and Hedwig informed them that she's going to scout to see if it is safe and completely empty.

They dazedly nodded and slowly made their way passed the broken homes. For once Hoshi isn't making a joke but instead is investigating as he used to when he was once an Auror to find out when it happened and more importantly what happened. Kizoku held Midori's hand in silent support because the once giddy feeling of meeting family had crushed Midori's spirit.

"Kizoku, do you think I were to cry they would curse me from the afterlife?" Midori finally voices aloud. Kizoku stops walk and turns to face Midori. He reaches up with his free hand to cup the younger man's cheek and brushes the lone tear away.

He smiles sadly and says, "Love, if they are anything like you and I am highly positive they were as you take after your mother than your ridiculous father. I think they would be completely fine with you expressing more of your feelings as they fought for what they loved. They would be happy that any survivors of this proud clan would remember them and honor their way. Their ninja way. Expressing your feelings doesn't make you weak but on the contrary it makes you stronger as it takes a strong person to honestly express themselves." He puts his forehead to Midori's. "I will protect you always even from ghosts intending to curse you."

He gave a small smile when Midori gives a small snort. Kizoku then gathered the lithe man into his arms. "Let it go Midori it's fine I'm here for you." He says near his ears. "We both are." Hoshi adds and joins the improv group hug. It was the last straw for Midori and he finally breaks down.

He cries for his proud and strong family. He cries for leaving his friends behind in a broke world. He cries for his loving parents. He cries for his naivety, for his innocence, for injustice against him and his loved ones. His cries were so heart wrenching and it finally got through to both that Midori had never felt safe enough to truly cry, to mourn and have a true emotional release.

Hedwig felt her bond with her hatchling an immediately went to him and came across Midori crying his little heart out. She gently landed and shrunk to offer a closer comfort as Midori gathered her into his arms and hid his face in her feathers while Hoshi and Kizoku wrapped around him to cocoon him in a warm safe haven.

Midori finally stopped cried as he fell asleep from the emotional release was too much on his still healing body.

"Hedwig," Kizoku addressed the owl, "We need shelter from the weather and a place to lay Midori down." Hedwig nodded and wiggled from her hatchling's loosened grip.

"Follow me there's a cave not far from here that we can set up camp." She then takes flight. Kizoku picks up Midori in a bridal style, hands Hoshi Midori's bag, and follows after. It was a short trek through overgrown weeds and into the woods. It looked like it was an abandon campsite. "This is where the sensei's take the young ones to learn survival training in a controlled environment." They nodded at the new information.

"Hoshi take out the tent and let's see if that held up." Kizoku directs as he noticed Hoshi looking lost. Hoshi nods and takes his and Midori's bag off to dig around for his tent. He grunts in triumph as he takes the tent out an goes to set it up. Happy the outside of the tent looked fine he takes his wand out and inserts it into the slot and pushes magic into the tent. He felt the magic more intensely than before and makes him question if he put too much magic into it from being exhausted.

He shrugs putting it off to discuss later. He turns to Midori and Kizoku and sees a tender moment of Kizoku cradling Midori to his chest with an expression of adoration. He slowly makes his way to his bag to find the camera. He's reminded that he needs to develop these soon before he runs out of space.

The click snaps Kizoku out of his thoughts of Midori and the silent promise to give Midori a big family. He turns too look and stares blankly at Hoshi because he always runs the moment. He sighs and runs a hand down his face in exasperation at the man that has slowly become a brother to him.

Hoshi grins unrepentantly and motions to the tent silently telling him that the tent is fine.

Kizoku nods to show he got the message and takes his love into the tent. He places him onto a bed taking both their shoes off and undresses Midori to change him into his pajamas. He proceeds to do the same. A knock was hear and he says, "Come in."

Hoshi sticks his head in while covering his eyes making the other roll eyes at Hoshi's stunt. "I just wanted to say night and although we are in another world keep it in your pants and don't take advantage of his vulnerable state." He grins as the other sputters and leaves before the other decides to really kill him for his cheekiness.

Kizoku closes the door and pinches the bridge of his nose. _'Does he really think that I would stoop so low? How absurd. He has better things to do and plan. Besides Midori is better when he's coherent because that's when he's most adorable.'_

He shakes his head before his thought could take a more perverted route and heads to bed. He slides under the covers and reaches over to turn the lamp off and pulls Midori into his chest where the younger one cuddles into the hold. He withholds his chuckles and close his eyes to sleep a a silent prayer for a better future tomorrow.

* * *

 _((REVIEW RESPONSES...I'm going to attempt to answer the reviews but it's highly likely that i'll fall behind on answering in the future ahhh sorry in advance!_

 _Sivermane1: It's a high possibility...Naruto on entering the village (?) maybe and most likely Karin during the Chunin exams_

 _Anon Guests: Thanks for the reviews and Yes Hedwig would never leave Harry behind because she practically raised him and watched out for him also his best friend before Ron and Hermione._

 _lilly-flower15: Thanks for the reading ^^_

 _Acelove98: I'm going to attempt to finish it lol so look forward to more chapters._

 _Kitsunesavagesarah: Thank you o uo)b_

 _SilentSimple: Thanks for the input I literally wrote it at 2am and I keep reminding myself that i shouldn't do that since that's were I have more errors in my writing lol. If you find it again feel free to point it out again and I'll try correcting the errors. And Hedwig is badass people everywhere fangirl/fanboy over her. If they haven't then they lie._

 _AngelInBlueDress: Thanks. I shall attempt to not make my fans wait LOL...what fans XD_

 _Don't be shy guys I enjoy reading your thoughts and critics as it helps me as a writer. So keep it up guys!))_


End file.
